


It's different

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, rinharu duet cd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 15 minutes left till his alarm clock will ring and wake them up. </p>
<p>Rin had never woken up before the alarm, he'd sometimes even snooze it for another five minutes.</p>
<p>But not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoshinokonpeito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshinokonpeito/gifts).



> Happy Birthday waifu!
> 
> (this was written before season 2 aired, and set before end of the rinharu duet drama snippet)
> 
> Sorry if OOC or rushed or many grammar mistakes, as this is unbetad.

Rin woke up first and then he realized that it wasn't the underside of Nitori's bed he was seeing. The thing he sees when he first opens his eyes is the sun shining from the window on a ceiling and the second thing he realizes is that his right arm wasn't there. Or maybe he didn't feel it. 

He felt someone's breath on his shoulder and saw that it was Haru. 

It was 15 minutes left till his alarm clock will ring and wake them up. 

Rin had never woken up before the alarm, he'd sometimes even snooze it for another five minutes.

But not today.

Today was the first time since they were kids that he slept over at Haruka Nanase's place.

He looked at the sight behind the window and admired the way the sun reflected the leaves and looked at the perfect blue of the cloudless sky (but not as mesmerizing as the blue of Haru's eyes, not nearly) and enjoyed the relative silence. (not counting Haruka's light breathing)

The birds chirping was heard in the distance and it seemed like a peaceful morning.

Rin couldn't fall asleep now, and he looked at the interior of Haru's room.  
Not much changed since the last time he was here, even the fact that they shared a futon in the end. Although Rin didn't remember how that happened, Haruka must have come to him after his bath when he was already asleep.

5 minutes before his alarm is supposed to ring, Haruka shifts his position and turns his head to the opposite direction, making the muscles in Rin's arm feel like ants were going back and forth.

At least he doesn't feel Haru's breath on his shoulder anymore.

Rin turns his gaze to Haru and is admiring the color of his hair and the way they are messed up. He doesn't think that his own hair is in disarray too.

The alarm clock rings and Haruka wakes up. He seems disoriented at first but then he looks at Rin and he remembers.

„Morning Rin” he says, his voice so weak as if he still was asleep.  
Rin smiles at him.  
„Hi Haru.” his voice is soft and full of love but he hopes Haruka doesn't notice that.

Haruka sits up and rubs his eyes in order to wake up.

“I'll make breakfast, you can go and prepare yourself for the day.” he says and then stands up, is about to leave the room.

“But you don't have to-”  
Haruka turns his head so he is looking at Rin with a look that says “Do as I say” and Rin then shuts up.  
“Okay okay.” he turns his head away and looks at the floor.

After Rin exits the bathroom after his morning routine he feels the smell of grilled mackerel. He sighs annoyingly and goes around to see if he took everything with him.

He then enters the living room and sees the fish on the plate already, a glass of water beside it.  
Haruka is sitting across from him, already eating his own portion.

Rin sits on the pillow, and looks at the mackerel disapprovingly.

„Isn't this the same thing as always?” he feels like he has to have energy for the day anyway and Haruka isn't likely to serve him anything else. At least it's not the failed dish of Makoto's from the other day, and Rin takes his first bite. The food tastes good even though he wouldn't admit it aloud.

„No. It's different.” Haruka says not changing his focus from the fish.

“I know you eat the same thing everyday, so how is this different?” Rin asks, taking a sip of the water.

Then Haruka looks at him straight in the eye.

“It's because you are here with me.” he says and then shifts his focus back to his food.

Rin doesn't answer him, but a faint blush is present on his face and they finish the breakfast in silence.


End file.
